Opposition Upon Meeting
by Mirfaen
Summary: The story behind Elladan and Isorfinduil's continuous clash. A story of how they met.
1. Part I

__

So…those of you who are still here are all wondering what has been going on. Well, the typical school work and sicknesses have been hammering away at me. But I have spent all (and believe me when I say all) of my free time on this little story here. Once again, I have not given up on Into the Labyrinth, only taken a break. 

You see, my buddy James was gracious enough to fling this plot bunny at my head a while ago…and I just had to do it. Not only because I am highly susceptible to peer pressure, oh no…I knew that Labyrinth would be so much more powerful (or at least tolerable) if this one here came now instead of afterwards. It gives a little more background to Elladan and Isorfinduil and how they met. (Oh, and just to let you know I don't hold any…hostility…against James, either. I've thrown many a plot bunny at her head.)

One thing I would like you all to note. I realize that in Into the Labyrinth it was mentioned sometime in the beginning that Isorfinduil and Elladan didn't even remember how their 'conflict' had started…well, as you read this you'll say "okay there's no way that someone could forget that…and besides, don't Elves have good memories?" So…yes. It will contradict that part of Labyrinth and I'm thinking I may even just go back and change it. (In Into the Labyrinth, I mean.)

And the last thing is….the name deal. Well, ff.net didn't let me do Alathea either, because although I checked for any other authors by that name, someone had it in the summary of their story. Yeah, so I was kinda annoyed at that. But I shall persist. I am trying **Mirfaen**_ now. It is my real name broken down into meanings and then those meanings in Elvish, so…it would actually be my real Elvish name. If it doesn't work, I'm just going to try anything until I get it so…we'll see._

Well thank you all that have put up with me. I'll stop talking so you can read. I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think, I spent a lot of time on it!

****

Opposition Upon Meeting

By: Amorous (Hopefully soon Mirfaen)

The sky was a clear blue, completely cloudless save for several small distant puffs on the horizon. A warm gusty wind whipped across grassy fields and over scattered rocks. A sudden line of tall trees rose into the sky, a great foreboding wall that continued as far as any eye could see, whether mortal or otherwise. This wall, with but a simple glance, bespoke of a vast yet unseen power lying deep within.

It was the edge of Greenwood the Great, the largest forest known to Middle-Earth, and the most formidable. The Woodmen that dwelled in the southern half of the forest would relate tales to their children, warning them not to stray far from the homestead. If ever one became turned around in those trees, even were they but two hundred feet from aid, they may be doomed to wander endlessly for the rest of their days in its infinite expanse.

Even now there was hushed talk of a darkness that whispered through Greenwood the Great's most southern reaches. Colonies of Woodmen closer to that area slowly began to replace the forest's name with Mirkwood, becoming more and more aware of the growing evil. Far to the northeast, the Wood-elves were not yet as directly affected by the trace of darkness and held to the name Greenwood. They were in love with their wood and unwilling to acknowledge the minute whispers of shadow as of yet.

The towering wall of trees marking the edge of the massive Greenwood and the space beyond was yet peaceful. Only the whistling of the wind through the trunks and its whisper across the grass infringed the otherwise silent landscape.

And then soft noises could be perceived from within the mighty forest. Faint they were, almost undetectable as the first few sprinkles in a meadow's rain shower. Then, cautiously, out from between the thick trunks came six horses each with an Elf seated upon its back. They were immediately washed with the beating sun and several of the horses slowed and blinked in its brightness.

An Elf leaned in and whispered softly into his steed's long ear with a smile upon his face while rubbing the animal's strong grey neck. The horse nickered, tossing its head and the young Elf laughed lightly.

"Be attentive, Isorfinduil," An Elf nearby spoke with a good-natured twinkle in his eye. "I promised your father to keep you on task. Should we come under attack, I can't have you involved in a deep conversation with your steed."

"Are you implying that we are not attentive?" The younger one asked with a light smile, the warm wind brushing his long golden-brown hair over his shoulders. "To think – my own captain berating not only me but my faithful mount as well."

"Is that not what mentors are for?" The tall Elf replied, returning the smile. Then he turned his face away to scan the extensive land before them, shielding his clear eyes with a hand.

"I suppose." Isorfinduil conceded thoughtfully. "Although Merencil may not be as forgiving as I." He added after a pause and patted the mare's neck again as it walked.

"Consider me warned, then."

"Captain Actaeonis." Another young warrior rode up beside them, cloak billowing behind him in the wind, his arched eyebrows wrinkled as he squinted into the sun. 

"Yes, Theanil?" The tall Elf-Captain responded, turning his gaze from the horizon to view the new speaker.

"May I ask where we are headed?"

"Do you not know?"

"I know all that we have been told, Captain."

"That is not enough?"

"No, Captain. I mean – yes. Well, no."

"Peace, young one. What you know is sufficient for now. I will tell you more when the need arises."

"Yes, Captain." Theanil nodded, satisfied. His horse snorted suddenly and he stroked its neck, muttering soothingly to it in Elvish.

"Be attentive, Theanil." Isorfinduil directed with a glint in his deep blue eyes.

The Elf laughed with a glance at Actaeonis, having heard their exchange. "Yes, I shall be. Should we come under attack…"

"Boys…" Actaeonis let the word linger threateningly but could not help but join their soft laughter. 

The journey was going well, and Actaeonis was glad with their progress. Being several hundred miles south of King Thranduil's palaces, the small party was well out of the normal range of a Woodland Realm scouting band. Yet travelling had been going smoothly.

Their trip was relatively unofficial, more of a venture than any sort of patrol. Often times King Thranduil allowed a Captain of his army to take a small band of young warriors with him out of his Realm. The trips were designed to give the younger Elves a taste of the outside world so that if ever the need arose, they would be at least slightly familiar with some of the land around Greenwood. It was also intended to be an extended training of sorts, as the leader of the groups took the younger ones on as unofficial apprentices for the extent of the trip.

Being good friends and fellow Captains with Isorfinduil's father, Actaeonis had volunteered to lead this particular voyage. He knew Isorfinduil well through his father, and had grown to love the Elf as he would his own nephew. Indeed, several of the Elves of Isorfinduil's age range had begun to grow on him and not just the ones under his protection now.

"'Tis a shame that Legolas could not join us." Isorfinduil was saying off hand, squinting slightly in the sun and the wind.

"He certainly would have had fun, would he not?" Replied Theanil knowingly.

"It is well for me that the Prince did not come," Actaeonis put in with a smile. "I do believe I would have had more trouble than I would care to handle. He is certainly a composed young Elf when he needs to be, but when he gets together with the lot of you…there is no telling what would happen."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Theanil asked indignantly, turning on his horse to look at the Captain with raised eyebrows, his light brown hair blowing across his smooth face.

"Half the time I would have been avoiding you for fear of my own sanity in the midst of your jesting and the other half I would've been saving you all from some dire peril."

"I do believe you are jumping to conclusions, most honorable Captain." Isorfinduil responded with a sniff.

"Ah, but I have evidence on my side, most worthy trainee. If you would recall a certain incident several months ago involving the Prince and you two as well as several eight-legged playmates…"

"Playmates…" Theanil repeated with a clipped laugh. "More like we were their play-things."

A small laugh came from an Elf riding nearby, affirming the incident. The Captain looked at Isorfinduil, brows lifted, as though daring him to deny it.

Isorfinduil simply smiled and shook his head. "Point taken, Captain."

**

Time passed rather quickly and soon they were several days from the border of Greenwood the Great. The weather had remained clear and bright for the most part and the small band of Elves continued on their journey west. Their time together was joyous and light-hearted as any a voyaging company of Elves would tend to be. Though the firstborn all seemed to hold a suppressed yet growing sadness deep within, they were characteristically confident and optimistic and usually had no trouble getting along with others of their race.

This particular band of Illuvatar's children was now packing up their camp, which could scant be considered such, as it consisted merely of a small fire. They had stopped the night before in a large copse of trees to rest and today would set out across the plains that lay ahead.

Isorfinduil stood still at the edge of the thicket, gazing out over the tall yellow grasses that rippled and waved as the wind whispered over them. One hand was resting on the smooth grey cheek of his horse, Merencil, who stood dutifully behind him and looked over his shoulder with intent black eyes. The sun rose strong behind the two and cast long shadows of the trees and the Elves moving about amongst them.

The young Elf's thoughts wandered somewhat aimlessly as he stared over the grassy plains and rubbed the side of Merencil's face. He did indeed wish that Legolas had been permitted to come with them on this trip. But both their fathers had decided that it might prove to be better for them both if they were separated for this particular outing. Isorfinduil, though he wished it could be different, reluctantly accepted the logic of their decision. 

Legolas and he had become good friends upon meeting and in many of their adventures and voyages they had been together. They had somewhat grown to depend on the other in times of trouble and now it was apparent that they needed some time apart so that their training as warriors was not handicapped with the need of the other's presence.

A hand on his shoulder brought Isorfinduil out of his wandering thoughts and with a sigh, he turned to the Elf beside him. Elvioldor stood there, his own eyes turned outward as well, drinking in the beauty of the shimmering, sun-washed grassland. He was tall and his shoulders were broad, though perhaps they were not so by human standards. Elvioldor had been a warrior in King Thranduil's army for only several years, but to those in training such as Isorfinduil it was a title that deserved much respect.

"If we make good time we shall reach the Anduin before dusk has fallen. Are you prepared to move out?" The warrior asked him, turning his eyes from the land as he did so. A gust blew over them and whisked Elvioldor's chestnut brown hair over his face. It was a darker brown than the majority of the Wood-elves and it contrasted sharply with his light, crystal blue eyes.

"Yes." Isorfinduil responded as his own golden-brown hair rushed across his vision. "Are the others ready?"

"They are."

Isorfinduil nodded his understanding and Elvioldor gave his shoulder a small squeeze before turning away. Isorfinduil took one last look at the gleaming sun-bathed grasses then tore his gaze away and swung up on Merencil.

**

Miles westward and hours later, another band of Elves slowly and haggardly pressed its way onward. Though their party was still larger than that of the seven Wood-elves, their numbers had been reduced days ago during a struggle with the dark creatures of the foreboding Hithaeglir, the Misty Mountains. Their supplies ran low and their hearts were wearied from the grief of losing their companions as well as weeks of travel on low supplies.

This group of overworked Elves traveled from the great Elf haven of Rivendell and were on a mission headed for Nanduhirion, or the Dimrill Dale in Common speech. Their purpose was what some would call unseen inquiring. Others might call it spying. However it may be named, their task was to observe the actions of the Dwarves at the Dale and report back upon their return.

Leading this particular group was Elladan Half-Elven, son of Elrond the Lord of Rivendell. Though his head was held high, his eternally young face was marred with streaks of dirt and his normally piercing grey eyes were clouded with fatigue. The long burgundy shirt that he wore was ripped over one shoulder, exposing the light skin underneath. Long shining dark hair fell down his back.

The Elves of Rivendell rode at an easy canter towards Nanduhirion, aware of their growing need for food and supplies and hoping to perhaps find a village on their way south where they might recuperate and resupply. Though more than half of the dozen dark-haired Elves would not care to admit it, their endurance was slowly beginning to wear away. 

Ordinarily Elves did not find themselves in this type of predicament. When their forces were attacked and their food supplies cut short the firstborn tended to live off the land, either hunting or acquiring berries and nuts. But this land that they found themselves in now was devoid of all such options. It consisted entirely of grassy plains as far the eye could see. The only life besides themselves and the grass were small field birds, hardly worth killing for food. Perhaps the only help to them in this land was Anduin, the Great River that rushed its might along a mile to the east. 

Elladan glanced at the sky as he rode and noted the grey mist with slight unease. Bad weather was certainly not going to aid his band's situation in the least. They needed to find some means of resupplying themselves soon…either that or they would be forced to press themselves harder and carry out their mission, then ride full-tilt towards home and hope to reach it in time.

His grey horse Caridel stumbled below him before picking up his steady pace again and Elladan eased the animal down to a quick trot. The horses as well as the riders were weary, he knew, and their last few swallows of water had been used the night before. He called over his shoulder to make for the river. Not quite the unwavering formation that they once might have been, the group veered to the left and headed towards the thick strip of dark greyish blue that was the Anduin.

They reached its banks just as the first few drops of misty rain began to fall. The droplets splattered into the faces of the dark-haired Elves as they sat about, silently observing the bleak landscape. A few went to the edge of the river and attempted to wash themselves up a bit. Elladan stood with a strong hand running over Caridel's sweaty back, staring thoughtfully at the rushing river in front of him. Rainwater trickled down his forehead and into his sleek black brows.

Another Elf approached him as he stood there and paused at his side. Without looking up Elladan knew the other to be Telsarnion, one of his most trusted friends. Telsarnion had stood by him though all kinds of danger and was not shy when it came to giving aid or advice.

"Do you believe we will make it to Nanduhirion, Telsarnion?" Elladan asked the other, keeping his eyes glued to the racing water. His voice was soft so that only the two of them would be able to hear. 

"We shall make it, Elladan." Was the immediate response. Elladan looked up and met the other Elf's clear, honey brown eyes. The wind picked up suddenly and blew the raindrops into their faces, causing them to blink at one another. "But how or when we shall make it I do not know. We may need to divert from our original course to find aid."

"I am hoping we will not need to do that."

"We very well may need it, Elladan. They can hold out for several more days at best, but that is assuming we have no more troubles and the weather is fair." At this last part Telsarnion pointed at the clouded sky and raised an eyebrow. Elladan said nothing, but stared at his friend and blinked rapidly as the heavy raindrops dashed into his eyes. "We have been without food for four days. We can last for while without nourishment, but you know as well as I – we are not invincible. Some of them are still recovering from injury as it is."

"Then we shall get as far as we can. If we absolutely need to leave our course then so be it. But I will not like it. You must remember, Telsarnion – the people of this land we are now in are not always welcoming of our kind. And what's more, there may be too many questions asked about our purpose here."

"That is a risk we must take at this point, Elladan. I haven't even mentioned the horses, who have far less endurance when it comes to lack of food –" 

"I know that, Telsarnion." Elladan cut in sharply. Then he sighed and dropped his head wearily, raising a hand to wipe his eyes clear of rainwater and rub his forehead. This situation was slowly pulling out of his control, and he was beginning to doubt his capabilities as a leader. His people relied on him – but what if he could do nothing to help them in their time of need? Or worse, what if he made a wrong decision and sent them into greater trouble?

"They will follow you where ever you go; you know that." Telsarnion said gently, seeming to sense Elladan's thoughts.

Elladan felt Telsarnion's hand on his shoulder and glanced up. His friend smiled and then tipped his head, directing Elladan's attention to something behind him. The dark-haired Elf turned and found all the other Elves blinking up at them in the rain from their various places. Elladan realized that during the conversation, their voices must have rose without his knowing.

One of the younger Elves stood from his seat at the riverbank, his ripped cloak rippling in the wind. His upper arm was bandaged and there was dried blood down his sleeve. "He is right, Elladan. Whatever you choose to do, we trust you as we always have. We follow your lead where ever it may take us."

It was clear that the others agreed, their eyes being tired but also and encouraging and trusting. Several nodded their accord. Elladan gave a small, grateful smile.

"Hannon le, Faeren." He replied quietly with a dip of his head, thanking the young warrior. He was suddenly bumped forward a step as Caridel rubbed his head up and down the Elf's back. "We shall take an extended break here. See that the horses get proper rest and drink."

**

Isorfinduil bent low near Merencil's muscular neck as she galloped and glanced to either side in the driving rain. Theanil was slightly ahead of him on his right, racing like the wind on his large chestnut horse. On his left was another Elf of their band, Armenelos, who seemed to ride with ease at this break-neck speed, gazing ahead of them at the smudge of grey that they knew to be the Anduin River. 

The forceful wind that had buffeted them earlier had blown in misty, grey clouds and it had slowly begun to drizzle several hours before. The drops had steadily grown larger and fiercer and had turned into what was now a significant rainstorm. But the wetness did not dampen the spirits of the Greenwood Elves, who were now giving their horses free rein.

Being naturally competitive, however, the younger Elves had somehow turned it into a contest or race of sorts. No words had been spoken on the matter but from the look in their eyes and their steadily increasing speed, it was clear that they meant business.

"Why must everything be a competition for you?" Actaeonis called as he raced up on the other side of Theanil, shielding his face from the heavy raindrops with an arm. "I only said to let them run at their own pace!"

"And they are!" Isorfinduil shouted back and then grinned, water running over his face and giving his skin a slight sheen. "Towards the river! Perhaps they are the ones with the competitive spirit."

"I do believe you had something to do with it, Trainee." Captain Actaeonis kept steady pace with their exhilarating speed. The sounds of hooves pounded over the damp ground, almost drowning out their voices.

"He did, Captain." Theanil put in, glancing quickly to his left as Isorfinduil and Merencil edged their way up his side. "As I recall it was he who instigated this, so you may take it up with him."

"And this from the Elf who is ever longing to make up for his lack of skill in horsemanship." Isorfinduil said off-hand with a smile as he pulled several feet ahead of the others. Theanil picked up the playful challenge immediately and encouraged his horse to increase its speed. 

Actaeonis watched them pull ahead, Theanil yelling a taunt in Isorfinduil's direction, who returned it sharply without hesitation. The Captain sighed with a glance to Armenelos, who just shook his head. That Elf would have to watch his tongue, or he might find himself up against someone who did not know him the way they did and might not appreciate it. But the Captain gave it no more thought as the seven Elves and seven horses charged through the sheets of pounding rain and grew ever closer to the Anduin River.

**

"Elladan, riders approach from the east."

Elladan turned his head, pausing for a moment before striding up next to Hilreanil who stood poised at the river's edge, gazing intently across the rushing water and over the wet plains on the other side. The Elf's left thigh was bandaged tightly and he stood with the majority of his weight on the right. 

"Seven there are - mounted. They are running hard."

"Yes, I see them." Elladan shielded his stormy grey eyes with a slender hand, protecting them from the driving rain. His clothes were darkened and clung to him, and his black hair felt heavy on his shoulders. "I see nothing pursuing them."

"Nay. Neither do I." Hilreanil responded, sounding puzzled.

"Perhaps they are in need of assistance?" Telsarnion called to them from his position several yards down the bank. By now the entire band was on their feet, staring across the River.

"I believe they are from the Woodland Realm." Faeren added with a glance at Elladan. "They wear King Thranduil's colors and attire."

Elladan nodded slowly. "They are far out of their range."

**

"Captain, on the other side of the river. There are - " 

"Yes. I know they are there, Theanil."

"Elves?"

"It appears so."

"They don't look to be in very good shape." Theanil glanced to Isorfinduil who was yards to his left, but the other Elf's eyes were fixed forward. His golden-brown hair had darkened a shade in the wetness, but it still blew back from his shoulders from the wind and with each of Merencil's rapid strides.

"Are we to cross today, Captain?" Isorfinduil suddenly shouted, turning to look at Actaeonis and blinking as a strong gust blew the rain into his blue eyes.

"I had planned not to originally. But now I believe we shall, and meet up with the other group for the night. I am curious as to what they might be doing so far from Rivendell."

"I have no doubt they are wondering the same."

"You know they are of Elrond's House?" Theanil asked, arched eyebrows bunched in thought. "How?"

"Do you see the colors they wear?" Actaeonis nodded in the other band's direction.

"Yes but that could be from anywhere."

"And the color of their hair?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

"You suppose?" An eyebrow rose indignantly.

"He knows for a fact that you are correct in this matter. As you are in every matter." Isorfinduil stated calmly, his eyes twinkling. "Captain." He added a moment later with as much of a flourish as he could perform on his wildly galloping mare.

Within an hour they were nearing the Anduin's banks and reined in just before the land began sloping downward into the strong currant of water. It was nearing dusk now and the sky had darkened into a deep grey. The rain continued to pour down over the land and even the Elves of Greenwood the Great were becoming a bit peeved. Their belongings were completely and thoroughly drenched – not an item was spared the wrath of the boiling clouds high above them.

The wind had picked up as well, becoming now a constant force that whipped powerfully over the plains. The horses were not tired from their flight – rather, they had worked themselves into a sort of frenzy. The ravishing power of the wind pushing and tugging at them and the sheets of dark rain combined with the now deafening rush of the large forboding Anduin both excited and frightened the horses. They whinnied and skittered about nervously, their hooves making sucking noises as they were pulled briskly out of the thick mud.

Both parties of Elves stood facing each other across the river's expanse, wondering if their voices would even be heard if a hail was attempted. 

Elladan raised a hand to his mouth and shouted to the woodlanders, asking if they were in need of aid and whether they were planning to venture a crossing. But the words were lost to them, whisked away by the elements. Actaeonis shook his head and then motioned across the river with an arm, trying to communicate their wish to cross. Elladan simply nodded in return.

"Captain, do you think it too dangerous to attempt a crossing?" Elvioldor had to practically scream to be heard. His white horse was jittery, tossing its head and moving about under him, slipping in the slick mud. 

"It will be dangerous." Captain Actaeonis yelled back, tilting his head as he looked at his group so that the rain did not hit his face straight on. "But I believe we should cross as soon as possible. If this weather continues the river will be swelled before long and we will be forced to wait days for it to recede. At this point, the sooner the better."

No reply was necessary and the Elves urged their horses forward one by one. The animals stepped down to the water willingly, though they continued to neigh and shake their heads up and down. Their dripping tails whisked about, slapping the legs of the riders and their hooves slid on the downward slope.

"Stay close to each other! Do not stray!" Actaeonis called out as his horse stepped cautiously into the rushing water. Isorfinduil and Theanil appeared at his left side and Elvioldor was already up to his horses's knees in water to his right.

A sudden flash of brilliant lightning lit the scene for a spectacular moment, and all was visible – the Wood-elves starting into the mighty river, the cluster of dark-haired Elves awaiting them on the opposite bank, and the continuous blanket of rain. Just as quickly it blinked out again, leaving them in the dusky twilight. A crack of thunder followed, echoing over the plains. Night had not yet claimed the land completely and though it was dim, both parties were able to see across the Anduin clearly.

Isorfinduil felt the river water creeping up his legs as Merencil waded into the Anduin. To any human the water would have been icy cold but the Elves were not affected. Merencil suddenly whinnied as the ground disappeared beneath her hooves and she began to swim forward. The currant was pulling the horses and riders slowly downriver and the Elves of Rivendell walked carefully along the opposite bank to stay even with them. 

The majority of the group of Wood-elves were pulling steadily through the center of the river when a sharp call rose from the other side. Isorfinduil glanced though the downpour at Theanil on his left, but his friend just shook his head; the elements had drowned out the meaning of the words for him as well. 

The scream of a horse split the air directly to Isorfinduil's right and his head snapped to the side in time to see a large tree trunk raise up and flip end over end, knocking a surprised Armenelos clean off his horse. It rolled the animal under as well and both the log and the horse came tumbling toward him. Before Isorfinduil had time to react to what was happening, the log smashed into Merencil's side. He tried to slide off his mare's back as she was flipped under but did not move in time and only succeeded in plunging down into the water with her. 

He heard shouts raising from the bank just before he was forced under, and then his world became a frightening struggle in a swirl of dark water. The young Elf felt his mare's body above him, weighing and pushing him down and he grabbed onto her side, attempting to climb over her body to the surface. His hair floated in a golden-brown cloud around his head. He realized suddenly that Merencil was partially upside down, as he pulled himself closer to her wildly kicking legs. Or perhaps he was upside down…

Another large body of a horse crashed into his side, pushing him clear of Merencil. He began to swim away from what he could only guess was Armenelos' horse, and felt a thrashing hoof hit his back and another on his shoulder. 

Before he knew it Isorfinduil burst into the sweet air and a firm hand immediately latched onto his shirt to keep him there. He saw Armenelos, though water-blurred vision, dragging him onto the bank of the Anduin. They had been pushed much closer to their destination than he'd thought. Feeling the rough rocks under his hands, he got to his feet amid the dark-haired Elves that swarmed over the bank. Armenelos vanished from his sight amongst them.

Isorfinduil spun around to face the rushing river as a frightening thought occurred to him. Dread knotted in his stomach as he saw Theanil clinging to the neck of his horse, drawing farther and farther away from him. The side of his face was bloody. Merencil was still in the water as well, struggling for all she was worth toward the bank and she whinnied helplessly upon seeing Isorfinduil.

"Theanil!" He shouted for his friend and dashed towards him along the river's edge. Lightning flickered again and his friend's brown head turned for a split second before his horse's legs hit a rock underneath the surface and they both flipped and disappeared with a splash. Thunder crashed through the sky above the plains. The log continued to sweep down the river and Isorfinduil saw several other horses and Elves tumbling along. It appeared as though none had been spared.

"Merencil!" Isorfinduil called to his mare and she whinnied again, pushing her legs harder in an effort to reach him. Much to his relief, she was making steady progress.

The driving rain was directly in his eyes and his water-logged clothes slowed him down slightly but when he judged he was even with Theanil he sprinted down the sloping bank in the direction of the river, his legs moving with lightning speed. He heard several Elves shouting at him from behind but paid them no mind, his thoughts concentrating solely on saving his friends and his horse.

Just as he took the first few dashing steps into the water, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest, stopping his forward movement and jerking him back into a powerful lock against another body. 

"Daro!" A voice that he was unfamiliar with commanded him to stop, but Isorfinduil fought against the vice like grip and tried to break away.

"Let go!" The golden-haired Elf yelled back to the stranger holding him. He saw Theanil surface with a sputtering gasp before going under again and he yanked viciously against the strong arms. "He needs my help!"

"He is getting it! Stop fighting!"

A sharp gust of howling wind swept in and whipped the sheets of rain out of their faces. Isorfinduil saw a lock of black hair whisk over his shoulder out of the corner of his eye as the stranger shifted his hold for a better grip. Merencil had nearly reached the bank as well as most of the other Elves and horses, but Theanil was consistantly drifting farther away with every passing moment. Several sets of loud hoofbeats suddenly pounded past Isorfinduil and the stranger, splattering mud on them in its wake. 

"He is going to die if you do not let go!" Isorfinduil had seen the horses and their riders gallop past and assumed they were going downriver after Theanil. But he knew that the riders would have to wait for some obstruction to come by that Theanil could cling to while he himself could more easily just swim out to his friend and help him in. 

"You might die if you go back in. My riders will get him."

"Not soon enough! I could pull him in now!" The wind changed direction again, blowing the rain into their eyes and Isorfinduil found it hard to see much of anything. It had grown much darker, only the occasional flicker of lightning from afar lighting the landscape. Two more horses rode by them and Isorfinduil saw that it was Captain Actaeonis and Elvioldor.

"Your moment has passed! He is too far from you. Stop fighting, it will not help you any!"

Feeling the power of the muscular arms and knowing that he indeed had no hope of breaking free by himself, Isorfinduil gave a small growl of frustration at the situation and stopped moving. But the wet arms remained folded over his torso and he felt the stranger's warm chest breathing in and out against his back. 

"Let go! I'm not going in." Isorfinduil snapped, his rain-blurred eyes trying to stay fixed on the receding spot of black that he hoped was Theanil. Water ran down his face and neck and mingled with the mud in his clothes and hair. The cool, rushing water of the Anduin swirled around the Elves' knees.

The other Elf hesitated for a moment and then slowly eased up on his grip. The second Isorfinduil felt the arms loosen he spun and shoved the stranger's chest, trying to break away and get a look at the other's face. But while he succeeded in turning around, he did not manage to free himself completely as two hands remained firmly twisted in his shirt.

A split second passed where they stood only feet apart and unable to see the other's face in the darkness of the tempest night. Horses galloped past in either direction and the rain continued to come down upon them in sheets.

Then a sudden and brilliant bolt of lightning struck the ground nearby with a deafening crack, illuminating the scene with such intensity that one would think it was midday. Isorfinduil saw before him an Elf with long hair the color of ebony draped over his shoulders in wet, straggled locks. His burgundy clothes were muddy and torn in several places. He had high cheekbones and a broad forehead with sleek black brows that offset a pair of fierce grey eyes that seemed to swirl in an inner storm. 

**

Elladan had not seen the tree in the Anduin until Hilreanil called out the alarm. But he saw with fear and dismay that the Wood-elves could not hear it over the pounding rush of the elements. The tree swept into the little group and several Elves and horses vanished under the rolling swells of the river. 

Tense moments followed as Elladan instantly ordered for ropes to be found and the horses to be readied. His warriors were quick in their actions, even those that were injured did as much as they could to assist. 

Elladan kept his anxious grey eyes focused on the river and saw two dripping Elves that had not been hit by the log ride up onto the bank. The young leader's breathe came rapidly; just hours ago he had been doubting his capabilities with his own men. Now seven more lives had just been thrust into his hands, and this time he had only minutes to work with.

He glanced to his left through the blanket of heavy rain to check that the horses were on their way and saw Telsarnion and his men trying to calm them. Thunder rumbled and echoed through the sky, spooking the travel-weary animals.

Another Wood-elf staggered out of the water, pulling a younger one by the shirt behind him. Elladan started for them at a run but had only taken several steps when the younger of the two suddenly turned around and took off along the river's edge, calling a name that was unfamiliar to him.

"Telsarnion, get the horses moving!" Elladan shouted over his shoulder and dashed after the young Wood-elf, who was proving to be remarkably swift. But the Elf of Rivendell was slowly gaining on him, seeing in the flickering lightning several forms struggling in the river and presuming that they were whom the woodlander was after.

The Wood-elf had changed his course then, charging down the muddy, sloping bank towards the river's edge.

"Daro!" Elladan shouted for the Elf to stop and heard several other Elves call out as well. What was this Elf thinking? Did he really think he would be able to save anyone if he tried to swim out again? The river was too wild now, swelling its banks and picking up speed. It would be suicide to go in at all, much less without a horse for stability.

Elladan had been only yards away when the woodlander's feet hit the water's edge and he'd leapt forward. He thrust his arms out, taking the young Elf by surprise and pulling him back.

Elladan was not surprised when the Elf initially fought against the constricting hold – he would have as well were he in that situation. Being taken unawares, battle reflexes take over and Elladan knew it was such with this other Elf. What did surprise the son of Elrond was when the Wood-elf continued to try and break free even after Elladan began to speak to him. 

This young Elf seemed to not care about the fact that he would most likely get seriously injured or possibly die if Elladan let him go back in the Anduin. Neither did he seem to understand that Elladan's riders were on their way and would have a much better chance of saving his friend than he alone. The young Elf only stopped fighting against him when two other Wood-elves rode past and Elladan could not help feeling slighted. Did this other Elf think that the Elves of Rivendell were not up to the job and only those of his own realm were?

Elladan was reluctant to let up his hold but he had done so and now stood knee deep in the Anduin, feeling angry at the other Elf's attitude as well as his obvious lack of gratitude. Then the lightning bolt hit the plains only a hundred feet away, flashing its dazzling blue-white light over them and Elladan finally got a look at this other Elf's face. 

The Elf's features were fair and defined. His nose came to a soft point and a streak of mud ran over one cheek. Piercing blue eyes glittered with energy beneath a pair of board-straight light brown eyebrows. The long, golden-brown hair was still streaming water onto his shoulders from his time in the river.

"If Theanil dies because of this, then I shall hold you responsible." The Elf stated sharply, his eyebrows narrowing as the lightning faded and the thunder subsided.

Elladan felt his anger intensify. "I sent ample help to your friend and I am confident that he is receiving as we speak."

"He could have had it before now. And he may yet die."

"Why do you have such a negative outlook?" Elladan turned as he spoke and walked a few paces so that his legs were not in the water. He felt dull weariness seep back into his body as the adrenaline left him. A grey horse came trotting up to them then, nickering its greeting.

"Because I could have saved him! And you stopped me. I don't even understand why you did it." The young Elf responded as he saw the horse. He followed Elladan out of the water to stand by the animal with a hand rubbing its back. Elves continued to pass them by, carrying supplies back and forth. 

"You don't understand that you could have killed yourself if I hadn't stopped you?" Elladan asked, incredulous. "I _saved_ you – what I don't understand is why are aren't even the least bit grateful."

"How could I be grateful to someone who might have killed my friend?"

Elladan had to restrain himself from yelling outright at the other Elf and stood for a moment to calm himself. It only worked partially, for he caught a glimpse of the Wood-elf's face as lightning flashed again and it held a satisfied air, as though he had proven himself the better by Elladan's silence.

The son of Elrond felt the heavy rain hitting his head and shoulders and shifted his eyes over the dark land around them. He did not need this, nor did he have the time for it.

"First of all, do not jump to conclusions. You have yet to judge your friend's condition. Second, watch your attitude around those you do not know. I myself do not know you and yet already I can see you are too high on yourself." Thunder rolled again and lightning wavered as Elladan turned and left the younger Elf, trudging his way through the mud back to the small clusters of Elves upriver. He cared not what the golden-haired Elf thought of his last few statements.

Isorfinduil blinked as the raindrops were flung into his eyes and watched as the stranger turned his back. He was unsure of what to make of what had just happened. Not only had the dark-haired stranger physically withheld him from rescuing Theanil, but he had insulted him as well. Isorfinduil had to admit that he himself could have been a little less severe, but he at least had had sufficient reason. And he ceratinly had not gone so far as to dishonor the other Elf.

He was pulled out of his contemplation by Merencil neighing loudly in his ear. Lowering her head, she bumped into his chest and continued to whinny noisily. Knowing his horse well, Isorfinduil turned to see what she was trying to show him and saw coming through the misty downpour several Elves carrying Theanil. 

He immediately dashed over and offered them his help, which much o his appreciation was now welcomed. 

**

To be continued……


	2. Part II

****

Opposition Upon Meeting: Part II

By: Mirfaen (Previously Amorous)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, all others belong to me.

A/N: The translation of the poem below is rough – it does not translate literally from Elvish to English, but this is the best I could get it to. You guys get the idea.

**

A Elbereth Gilthoniel,

Silivren penna míriel

O menel aglar elenath!

Na-chaered palan-díriel

O galadhremmin ennorath,

Fanuilos, le linnathin

Nef aear, sí nef aearon!

'Elbereth Star-Kindler,

White glittering slants down sparkling like jewels

From the firmament the glory of the star-host!

To a remote distance I have gazed

From the tree tangled middle-lands,

Fanuilos, to thee I will chant

On this side of the ocean, here on this side of the Great Ocean!

**

Actaeonis pulled his soggy cloak closer to his body as the wind and rain hit him from behind, blowing light hair into his face. Thunder rolled softly in the distance as he listened to the son of Elrond speak in front of him. The Rivendell Elf stood fixed, blinking rapidly in the rain and allowing his dark cloak to billow behind him and his black hair to fly back from his face.

"I do not believe we will reach our destination without stopping for food and supplies, though I am reluctant to do so," Elladan was saying, raising a slender hand to shield his eyes from the stinging raindrops. "Our purpose cannot be known anywhere near Nanduhirion, or the cause will be lost."

"I intended to turn my company north far before we reached the Dale," Actaeonis replied, raising his voice to be heard over the howling of the wind. "But our course can easily be altered - let us travel together to Nanduhirion. Our supplies shall be enough for both parties."

Elladan paused, considering this. "Was naught lost in the river?"

"Elvioldor and I carried the majority of the food and supplies and we were not hit. Only one pack was lost and its contents were not essential."

Elladan was about to ask the Captain if he was sure the supplies would be enough for both groups combined but decided against it, not wanting to insult him. Instead, he nodded his head and met the Wood-elf's eyes squarely. Thunder rumbled from afar as he laid a hand lightly on the other's wet shoulder. "Please accept my deepest gratitude. We would be hard-pressed to continue on without your aid."

"Think nothing of it." Actaeonis responded immediately, giving Elladan's shoulder a pat. "It is the least we can do in return for helping us tonight."

**

Isorfinduil felt the downpouring rain pound in on him from above and tipped his head, allowing the drops to hit his mud-streaked face and slide down his neck in cool freshness. Lightning flickered distantly as he stood alone by the river's swelled bank. 

The Elves of Rivendell had set up makeshift tents out of blankets and cloaks to shield the injured from the elements and earlier Isorfinduil had spent a long while inside one of these with Theanil. Though Theanil's injuries had been tended to, he had neither woken nor stirred and would clearly need some time to heal. 

Theanil's injuries were the worst of the lot, the only others being Armenelos with bruising and scrapes on his chest where the log hit him and Isorfinduil himself with deep bruises on his back and shoulders from the flailing of the horse's hooves underwater.

After sitting quietly next to Theanil for a long while, Isorfinduil's mind had begun to run with vivid thoughts and stirring emotions. His anger rose when images of that dark haired Elf from Rivendell sprung into his mind. He could still feel the warm, wet arms clenched around his chest and could see over and over the flash of brilliant lightning that revealed the other's defined face. Every time the anger would turn to worry and guilt and he would glance down at Theanil, blaming both himself and the other Elf for his friend's condition.

Not being able to stand it any longer, he had left Theanil in Elvioldor's care to walk alone in the storm. He detached himself just far enough to be solitary but reachable if necessary. The isolation he felt was calming to him and he stood still in the darkness simply listening to the sounds of the raging storm and the wild river.

**

Elladan lifted the flap of one of the small tents and found Faeren and Telsarnion working by candlelight with a Wood-Elf over a still form that lay on the soggy blankets. Elladan stepped inside carefully and knelt by the others. 

The Wood-Elf glanced up and recognition flared within his pale blue eyes. "Elladan of Rivendell?"

"Yes."

The Elf dropped his head in a small bow, his chestnut brown hair falling over his shoulders in wet straggles. "It is an honor to meet you, Lord. I am Elvioldor, a soldier of King Thranduil's army. I know your brother well."

"And an honor to meet you, as well." Elladan returned immediately, dipping his own dark head in respect. "Your captain speaks highly of you."

"Thank you, Lord."

Elladan turned to the young Wood-elf that lay motionless before them. "How does he fare?" He asked the others as he laid a cool hand on the young Elf's bandaged brow.

Faeren looked up but said nothing, glancing uncertainly over at Telsarnion.

"His left ankle is severely sprained, nearly broken but not quite," Telsarnion began with a slight sigh as he sat back on his heels and looked over the person in question. "He took a hard hit to the head but I do not think he has a concussion. His ribs are damaged as well, most likely bruised."

Elladan nodded as he too glanced over the Elf's injuries. "What is his name?"

"Theanil." Elvioldor said, his pale eyes dancing. "He is one of our youngest. A trainee."

"He should be well enough to ride tomorrow." Elladan mused as if to himself. Then he gently examined Theanil's ankle, feeling the bones and muscles beneath his expert fingers. "This will need to be splinted if it is to be moved at all. Perhaps he should ride double when we set out."

**

"Isorfinduil? May I join you a moment?"

Isorfinduil recognized the smooth voice of Armenelos and nodded without turning. His blue eyes gazed distractedly at the loud, rushing water of the Anduin that ran wild before him. Only hours before he had been struggling for his life in its black depths and now he stood wondering whether he indeed would have perished had he been allowed back in.

A dark shape glided up next to him. With a glance, Isorfinduil saw that the other Elf's eyes were cast far off across the river into distant unknown lands. A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two Elves as they listened to the river and the rain. A ways behind them, Elves of both Greenwood the Great and Rivendell moved about in the darkness in the midst of their small ragged camp, conversing with one another and going about whatever business was needed.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna míriel, o menel aglar elenath." Armenelos whispered in a far-off voice, as though he was watching even now the sun push through the dark storm clouds and shower the land in dazzling light.

Isorfinduil smiled, though in the darkness it was not visible to the other. Armenelos was one of the more poetic Elves that he knew, and spoke always with a mystic air of light and hope. His mere presence was known by many to be comforting and gently uplifting. 

"Na-chaered palan-díriel, o galadhremmin ennorath," Isorfinduil added, familiar with the poem. He wondered for a moment whether Armenelos was aware of this, for it was one of his favorites and often times it brought to him a calmness of mind.

"Fanuilos, le linnathin," Armenelos continued, turning finally to the young Elf at his side with a gleam of light sparking deep in his eyes.

"…Nef aear, sí nef aearon."

The wind swept warm raindrops over their fair faces and for a moment it was welcome to them. The wetness seemed no longer like a plague but a pleasantry. 

Isorfinduil closed his eyes and felt the rain water trickle mildly down his neck. A warm drop ran swiftly down his softly pointed nose before dripping off and falling to bounce into the muddy ground. His mind slowly relaxed, as though it was letting out a deep sigh of breath that had long been held tightly inside. His body eased and let out all the tension that had been building up over the past several hours.

Opening his eyes, Isorfinduil found Armenelos watching him with a softhearted smile. Isorfinduil sighed and returned the smile. He turned slightly to look behind them, his bright eyes flitting between the small tents that were scattered about and the Elves that wandered amongst them, carrying supplies and talking with one another.

"Theanil is in good care." Armenelos said beside him.

Isorfinduil dropped his gaze and turned back to the river. "I could have saved him some pain tonight, Armenelos."

"I know."

Isorfinduil looked at the other Elf quickly, his eyes questioning.

"Actions on land are oft seen by more than just the stars in the night sky," he replied to the unspoken question, looking away distantly. "I saw you at the bank."

That sparked something in the back of Isorfinduil's mind. The wind suddenly blew a lock of golden hair up to cling to his wet face and he reached up to remove it. "Thank you for pulling me out of the river, Armenelos. Forgive me for not saying it before."

The Elf simply nodded next to him in the darkness. Silence fell between them for a moment before Armenelos spoke up again. "There is something you must know."

He turned to look at Isorfinduil. "The Elf of Rivendell who stopped you at the river's edge - you must know who he is."

Isorfinduil gazed uncertainly back. "Why? Is he of importance?"

"Great importance."

"Who is he then?" He was not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"A son of Elrond Half-elven. He is Elladan, the elder of the twins."

Isorfinduil's blue eyes widened at the name and he could not help feeling a dash of awe. But it quickly turned to fear for how he had spoken to him at the riverbank. The young Elf shook his head at his own rash actions and looked at Armenelos dismally.

To his surprise, Armenelos grinned at his hopeless expression and laid a light hand on his soggy shoulder. "Fear not. You are aware of who he is now and I am sure you will think twice before speaking harshly with him."

**

"Captain, we cannot travel so soon!" Isorfinduil implored, watching Actaeonis as the Captain adjusted the saddlebags over his horse's back. "He has not had enough time to heal, his ankle is only going to get worse if it is moved now."

It was morning by this time and the sun had risen. The storm clouds had moved on to the south, leaving a partially clear sky. The wind did not let up but it was more of help than a hindrance, for with the sun, it began the process of drying out the Elves' clothes and supplies. 

Isorfinduil stood on the sun-bathed grasslands watching as dark-haired Elves moved about him, rolling up wet blankets and taking down the few tents that had managed to stay pitched through the stormy night. He did not understand why they could not wait a mere day - even half a day - for Theanil to recover. Whatever their mission was, it certainly could not be so important that they risk crippling an Elf for life.

"Captain." Isorfinduil repeated as a warm gust of wind flipped his long golden-brown hair in different directions.

Actaeonis glanced back at him while placing a handful of arrows into the quiver on his back and adjusting his weapon belt. "I know the risk we are putting on Theanil. But if we don't move out quickly then we run an even greater risk."

"That those of Rivendell might not complete their precious mission on time?" Isorfinduil lowered his voice to not be overheard but spoke with vehemence. He was careful not to say Elladan's name, but he knew that this decision was mostly from him.

Actaeonis looked at him sharply and stepped close, his own voice falling and filled with fervor. "No, trainee. Both parties run now on what food and supplies we ourselves brought with us. They were going on nothing when we found them. If we do not leave now there will not be enough to last and we will all starve."

"One day, Captain! One day of recovery will not send us to the grave. They need the rest as much as Theanil needs the healing. I can go without food, give my rations of the day to them."

"Even if we were able to do so, your rations would not make any difference. Our supplies are now cut in nearly a third. We can't afford to lose any more time."

Isorfinduil shook his head incredulously as he stared at the older Elf in part bafflement, part sorrow. "You realize Theanil could lose the use of his foot if we set him on his horse merely hours after the accident? One too many jostles and it could easily break."

"Nonsense!" A new voice called cheerily and both Elves turned to see Theanil coming towards them. He was leaning heavily between Elvioldor and an Elf of Rivendell whom they knew now to be Faeren. Though he smiled, Theanil's face was strained and he was clearly in pain as he hopped on one leg, holding the other above the ground. The ankle was tightly splinted and though the bandage from around his head had been removed, there remained still a dried, dark red wound on his forehead.

Isorfinduil returned the smile, though somewhat sadly, and patted Theanil on the shoulder as they came near. "Fun night, hm?"

"The best." Theanil laughed half-heartedly and lowered his head. "I should have guessed something would happen. Even when Legolas is not here we seem to be the most danger-prone of the entire party." Then he lifted his head, his worrisome eyes searching over Isorfinduil's shoulders. "That reminds me, how are you? I heard you and Armenelos got some nasty bruising."

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Isorfinduil replied, unconsciously shifting his slender shoulders. Elvioldor immediately narrowed his eyes in skepticism, but said nothing.

Faeren was watching all this quietly, his dark hair bunching on his shoulders under Theanil's arm. He looked between the two friends as they spoke with obvious interest, for the three of them were of the same age and he seemed to be curious as to what a Wood-elf of his age would be like.

"So we are to leave this morning, then?" Theanil asked, gazing around at the Elves and horses that passed them by. 

Isorfinduil looked over his shoulder at Actaeonis with raised eyebrows as though to say, _Well? Go ahead and tell him._

The Captain shot a flinty glance at Isorfinduil, warning him to watch his rank, before turning to a confused Theanil. "We must, Theanil. Our food and supplies will not last unless we start now. It would be too dangerous to wait any longer."

Theanil stared at them for a long moment, then slowly nodded in acceptance. "Then let us be on our way."

**

Elladan stood amongst several of his men and horses and watched through weary and somewhat irritable eyes as the arrogant young Wood-elf from the night before readied his horse several yards away. Unaware that he was being observed, the young Elf laid his head on the grey mare's strong neck and rubbed her muscular shoulder with a hand. Then he moved about to her head and looked her in the eye, holding her face gently in his hands while speaking quietly in Elvish.

Elladan shook his head and walked briskly away from his group to check on the progress of the others. That Elf was clearly too prideful for Elladan's liking. He had met many rash young Elves in his years and they all seemed to run the same way - strongheaded and unwilling to accept orders. At the moment however, he was too travel-worn to care about such trivial things. 

As he came nearby, Elladan felt the Wood-elf's eyes on him and he shot a glare in the other's direction to make sure he didn't try to start anything. Looks such as these he had learned from his father and he had nearly perfected the skill. In that split second that he held the eyes of the young Elf, he placed an amount of indifference behind his own gaze that showed clearly the other's insignificance.

The moment passed swiftly, however, and soon the young Elf was out of sight and out of mind. In his thoughts, Elladan was met abruptly with the larger troubles of his precarious situation. A glimmer of hope had been provided, thanks to Actaeonis and his willing band, and Elladan knew that he was greatly indebted to the Wood-elves. But there was still the same danger that had lurked before.

Elladan realized that he had pulled the Wood-elves into his problem and they were now in the same predicament. He now faced the possibility that the small amount of food that remained would run out and, because of him, the seven Wood-elves would perish along with his company before they could reach civilization.

Reaching the area where his horse Caridel stood ready to move out and faithfully waiting for him, Elladan let out a breathe and tried to clear his head of negative thoughts. He hopped up onto Caridel's dark grey back and sat there for a moment, watching as Hilreanil and Eruhîr rode past him at an easy canter.

Caridel suddenly and hastily lifted his head high, his long ears forward and twitching slightly. His eyes were roaming intently over the other Elves and horses as though searching for something important. Elladan had just leaned down to talk to the animal when a sharp cry of pain rang out from a ways away. The Elf gave his steed a quick pat on the shoulder and the horse was off towards the noise at a swift gallop. 

In seconds Elladan was reining in next to a small group of Elves and found Theanil being carefully lowered from his horse, his face tight with pain. There were Wood-elves and those of Rivendell on either side of him, moving here and there briskly and trying to ease the process. 

"Captain, I am telling you, we cannot ride today!" An angry and worried voice called and when Theanil was on the grassy ground once more, he moved slightly to reveal the Elf Elladan had intercepted at the river.

Theanil shook his head quickly and moved to hold onto the horse's back with a slight grimace. "No Isorfinduil, I was just not prepared for it. Let me try again. I do not wish to hold up the ride."

"Theanil!" Isorfinduil latched onto his friend's shoulder to stop him from attempting to mount again. "You should not even be on your feet yet, let alone riding. Captain, please. You can see what this will do to him, do not make him go through it."

Actaeonis looked torn and Elladan mirrored the feeling in his heart as he observed the affair from Caridel's back. He did not wish this pain on the young Elf. But could he risk the lives of his entire company? He lowered his dark head a moment as the choice gnawed at him.

Nearly every Elf in both parties was now present, watching with both interest and concern. The two bands had not yet gotten a sufficient chance to get to know each other and were relatively quiet. 

"Theanil," The Captain started, looking the Elf straight in the eye and laying a steady hand on Isorfinduil's slender shoulder. "You must tell me the honest truth - do you feel you are up to this? We shall proceed only if you are able."

"He is clearly not able." Isorfinduil said, his eyes both angry and pleading. 

Elladan felt a prick of irritation at the comment. He knew what it was to be a leader and so had no fondness for those who continually stepped over the line when it came to rank and position. Not only was this Elf doing so, but he was paying no mind to keeping his manners and was speaking when the discussion did not involve him. 

"No, I am." Theanil said immediately.

"He would not say it if he wasn't - Captain you know this!" Isorfinduil returned as a burst of warm wind hit the group and sent their long hair and cloaks flying. Isorfinduil shook a golden-brown lock from his earnest face. "We cannot ride today."

"It is not your decision whether we ride or we don't." Elladan spoke up sharply. His anger had flushed to a point where he could no longer hold his tongue. All nineteen eyes turned up to him and he fixed his hard stare on Isorfinduil. The young Elf gazed back in a defiant yet strangely reserved way. 

The son of Elrond glanced to Actaeonis in a silent request to continue and the Captain hesitated slightly before nodding his allowance. Elladan turned his gaze back to Isorfinduil, squinting slightly in the bright morning sun. "The decision belongs to your Captain, Theanil, and I. I trust Theanil shall be truthful with us about his condition, for there is no reason for him not to be. If he says he is able to move on then it is so and I will not question his honesty. Neither should you."

Silence descended on the group and for several seconds they stood still as they were under the bright sun. The wind blew over the plains and made a rushing noise as it passed through the many blades of long dry grass.

Theanil, along with Faeren, Eruhîr and several of the other younger Elves, were completely motionless and stood as though any move they made would shatter the delicate balance of the moment. The more experienced Elves such as Actaeonis, Hilreanil, Elvioldor, Telsarnion, and Armenelos were quiet out of respect, unconsciously knowing that it was not their place yet to address either Elladan or Isorfinduil.

Isorfinduil looked up at Elladan like he had a mind overflowing with witty replies and retorts but when he finally spoke, his voice was slow and calm. "I _never_ question his honesty. Only the amount of selflessness in his heart."

"Then trust him when he says he is capable. Do not insult him by continuing to voice your belief of his inability." Elladan returned as Caridel moved restlessly beneath him. 

Isorfinduil's bright eyes blazed. "I do not think him incapable or unable. Do not say such things of those who you don't know."

Theanil's eyes had lowered and he seemed to grow uncomfortable being the subject of the rapidly heating discussion. Elladan looked away over the lands and was reminded of their need for haste. The sun was steadily pulling her self upwards and every moment here was another moment wasted.

"I do not need to know you." Elladan said distantly, no longer appearing to be interested in continuing his talk. He took his grey eyes from the plains and laid them on Theanil. "Theanil, you are able to ride?"

The young Elf raised his head and nodded silently. Isorfinduil appeared completely miffed but managed to hold his tongue and glanced away rigidly. 

"We must waste no more time then." Elladan rose his voice slightly and ran his gaze over the entire group. "We must ride swiftly to make up for our delay here. We make for Nanduhirion."

**

__

Fanfiction.net is finally letting me upload this! Yay!

Well, here's part two. I originally wanted it to be in only two parts all together, but it would be far too long if I tried to fit everything in here. Also, you guys would have to wait a lot longer to get it. So there will be a part three coming out sometime in the future. (Part three will be much more exciting than part two.)

Attention any of my regulars! Just a word of warning, I am also working on a new short story that is basically unrelated to anything I've done so far. It is for Cassia's new short story contest and it is due in by the end of February, so I have been spending most of my time trying to get that done. That will most likely be the next thing to come up and then after that will be another chapter of Into the Labyrinth. So stay tuned!

Also, James and I have been concocting something together that will not be up right away, but we have been spending a lot of time on…

Thank you all who have stuck with me, I know this chapter is not the most thrilling, but it is necessary. Special thanks to Lori, James, SushiiSquirrel, Anime Soccer Lobos, and Sara for reviewing Part One!

Reviews are always welcome! (Naturally…) I hope everyone has a great week!

Mirfaen


End file.
